Two Halves of One Happy Ending
by Invisible Observer 813
Summary: Villains don't get happy endings. Heroes do. Maybe reformed villains have to share. Regina and Killian have both had a taste at their happy ending but rarely at the same time and usually it means that one of them is going to have a set back. Mentions of OutlawQueen and Captain Swan with spoilers up through Heroes and Villains.


Hi everyone. I just finished watching the winter finale and had to write this. There are spoilers to the episode Heroes and Villains so be warned. This is just a Regina and Killian friendship fic that compares the OutlawQueen and Captain Swan relationships with time. Warning I'm pro both. I do not own OUAT and I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Killian's POV

"Ah. Regina. Just the person I was looking for. I wanted to talk to you about this Operation Mongoose mission you are on," I said as I joined Regina at the bar in Granny's.

"What do you know about Operation Mongoose?" Regina asked as she turned towards me.

"Emma told me about it when she came home after she offered to help a couple of days ago. I came to offer my assistance also and to share a theory I'd like someone with a good understanding of magical workings to comment on," I told Regina before I turned to Ruby to order some rum.

"I'm not about to turn down help on this but what theory have you been able to come up with in this short amount of time?"

"Let's face it, I may be working on being a good guy now but I was once a black hearted villain and I do slip up sometimes. Yet Emma and I seem to be doing well at the moment," I started hoping she would let me finish before she interrupted. I was not that lucky.

"Really pirate. I did not take you as one to gloat. Did you just come here to throw your happiness in my face," Regina cut in with hate in her voice and hurt in her eyes.

"Not at all m'lady. Like I said we are doing well at the moment but we haven't always been doing well. It seems that the idea that 'Villains don't get happy endings' is staying true. Well, if villains don't get happy endings and heroes do get happy endings then maybe reformed/reforming villains get half a happy ending and maybe the person that hands them out didn't feel like cutting up two whole happy endings and gave us two halves of the same whole," while I said that my drink came and I took this moment to get my first swig.

"I think that you need to lay off the rum Hook if you're coming up with crazy ideas like that. Whatever made you think of that anyways," Regina shot back with a confused look on her face.

"All we have to do is look at our love lives. When Pan almost destroyed Storybrooke you took us all back which separated me from Emma. Soon after that you met Robin correct?"

"Yes but that was just due to location. Nothing else," Regina said. I could tell she was already dismissing this idea and was only listening out of amusement.

"Aye but then the lead Royals of this town enacted the curse and you and Robin forgot about your time together and were separated and I went and got Emma and reminded her of all of us, myself included."

"Yeah, Neal gave you a warning and a memory potion because he knew we needed her. It had nothing to do with love," she continues to rationalize away.

"Of course but then you did see Robin again and from what I've heard you didn't try and push him away nearly as hard as you did in the Enchanted forest and soon you even gave him your heart for safe keeping while Emma worked very hard to push me away romantically even if she let me stay as a kid sitter and cannon fodder,"

"I know better than to bring a heart to a witch fight and Robin and I just met. As far as everyone else was concerned we didn't know each other well enough for me to entrust him with my heart. It was practical."

"I've had my heart stolen mate. You wouldn't have given it to him if you didn't trust him deeply and the seeds of love weren't already sown. Don't try and deny it." With that comment she looked away and busied herself with her own drink so she wouldn't have to comment so I continued. "Soon after you gave him your heart I was cursed by your not nearly as pleasant half-sister so I started mentally retreating even if I didn't physically," I made sure to add an eye roll on the comment about Zelena and managed to get a chuckle out of her.

"After that you started to talk with Robin more and told him what Tinkle Bell showed you. You even started to act all lovey dovey. This was about the same time Zelena revealed the curse she had on me which pushed me farther away from Emma."

"Now you know you brought that on yourself. You were in a tight spot and didn't know who to turn to and the Charmings definitely went overboard but even if all of the choices were bad you had to know Emma would be pissed at you taking her son away. "

"Aye, I know." I said dejectedly as I took another swig of my drink before Regina continued.

"Though, if the Charmings showed that they would support you in your battles like you have in there's instead of just taking advantage of the fact that you are always there to fight for them and ignoring the fact that you might have more issues than Emma did when it comes to the idea of someone helping you when you need it, you might have told them sooner," Regina continued with a reserved smile as she took a sip of her drink. I gave her a smile and raised my glass in silent appreciation of what she said. I don't know how true it might be but it was still nice to hear.

"Now, how did you know about what Tink showed me?"

"You're not the only one with a history and a weird friendship with her," I answered before getting back to the main topic. "Getting back on track, we all defeated the Wicked Witch and yours and Robin's relationship was stronger than ever with your heart in place and Emma was taking the loss of her magic as more reason to run and we ended up in the past. In the past, Emma opened up more and when we came back she chose to give us a chance. Sadly, about the same time, Maid Marian came back which forced your relationship to stop. I am truly sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be. It saved me from being the one that killed his love and Roland's mother."

"A little bit later Marian was frozen and I'm guessing that Robin decided to stop denying his feelings and the two of you started again."

"How did you know," Regina asked and if I didn't know her better I'd almost say she was slightly embarrassed by it.

"The mayor wasn't the only one that noticed the missing button. Later on in that day the Crocodile stole my heart which put me on a timer and hurt my relationship with Emma even if she didn't know it yet. Then we get to the part where Maid Marian was unfrozen and her heart returned to her. She stepped aside which helped your relationship and I was sentenced to die that day. Later in the same day you had to give up Robin so Marian could live and my heart was restored which is good for me and bad for you. I think we are sharing a happy ending and I don't like that at all," I finished at the same time I finished by drink and turned towards Regina to get her opinion.

"Okay, I can see your point. We MIGHT be sharing a happy ending, but why tell me all of this. It still leads to the same thing. We find the author of the book and convince him to change that. Are you just telling me this so I include you if I meet him or her and you are not there or are you saying you are doing this for yourself?" Regina conceded the point but seemed confused about my motives.

"Now if you do see this author without me I would appreciate seeing if you could get a full one for me also but that isn't the point. I'm not doing this for myself, mate. It is bad form to leave a lady such as yourself in such heartache. This is also important to Emma and to Henry and that alone makes helping you get your own happy ending important to me. Plus, over the villains we have faced I've come to respect you and consider you enough of an ally if not a friend to want to see you happy. Anyway, I was once a villain also and my slip ups have been more resent than yours. It would be hypocritical of me to think I deserve a happy ending and you don't. As for Robin, did you think you would have ever seen Henry again when we went back to the Enchanted Forest? Tink showed you that Robin was your true love and love always finds a way. He might be lost to you for now but it won't last forever. The point of this is that you have been assuming that you are still a villain in this story of all of our lives so you don't get a happy ending. I'm thinking that you have been working hard enough to be the good guy, the hero that you have moved from villain to reformed/reforming villain and have half a happy ending. Now we just need to get you a complete one. You are not the bad guy and you are not doomed to be one."

"Thank you Killian. That makes since, in a sick and twisted kind of way. But thank you and I hope you're right."

"You're welcome. Now do you feel like getting drunk and, besides the positive portions of the talk, pretending it never happened?" I asked trying to break the seriousness of the previous conversation.

"Agreed. You were sounding very Charming in that speech and I mean the people when I say Charming. It's kind of weird." Regina added with a shudder.

"I know. I think I might be spending too much time with them. They're starting to rub off on me," Regina and I laughed at that and we ordered a stiff drink each to end the night.

* * *

There we go. I want them both to be happy but I don't think Regina and Emma are going to be going on any double dates anytime soon. Also, does anyone else think Robin asked Will to watch over Regina and help her find her happy ending when they were at the town line. Maybe watch over the Merry Men also but I'd think there would be someone that was there longer that would step up on that. Let me know what you think about the story and please leave a review. Have a nice day and good luck until 4b.


End file.
